The Great Adventure of the Teens
by Saja
Summary: Word of warning. This is a very deranged fic, and I wrote it in Chemistry class because I was very bored. It includes me and a bunch of my friends, and a few anime guys! Tasuki, Chichiri, and Kouji. Wai! Wai! OK, anyways, enjoy! I only have the firs


The Great Adventure of the Teens   
By Sara Jarossy =^-^'=   
  
* Word of warning. This is a very deranged fic, and I wrote it in Chemistry class   
because I was very bored. It includes me and a bunch of my friends, and a few   
anime guys! Wai! Wai! OK, anyways, enjoy! *   
  
"Tina!" Sara yelled, "Stop biting my shoulder!" "Meow. Ok. Gomen." Tina   
replied. "Great. Now you got us lost Tina!"   
Sara and Tina were good friends. They were hiking in the mountains on a school   
trip when they got a little, ah hem, distracted and lost the rest of the group. Sara was 16,   
she had blonde hair cut just above her ears, blue eyes, and was short (not by choice!).   
She was wearing an orange tank top, jeans with holes in the knees, and sneakers. Tina   
was also 16, but a little older than Sara. She had blackish blue hair, which was curly and   
just long enough to be put into two little buns behind her head. She was a little taller than   
Sara, well, maybe a lot taller, grrrrrrrrr. She had on a black tank top, jeans, sneaker, and   
her blue kimono.   
"Tina, I'm worried. I can't see our group." "Don't worry Sara-chan. We'll be   
ok. They'll eventually come looking for us." The two sat on a long nearby, pondering   
what they should do. "This is ridiculous. Let's do something besides just sit here." Sara   
said as she stood up. But, unexpectedly, the ground under her gave way, and she started   
to fall. Tina grabbed her arm, and was dragged down into the hole with her. This was no   
ditch. They were falling far. It was like a bottomless pit. Around them lights or red and   
blue flashed by. It was like they had stumbled into a dimension warp or something.   
They continued to fall, when they spotted an opening of some sorts. Sara grabbed for it,   
pulling Tina with her. "AHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in unison as they fell to a   
grassy ground below.   
"Come on Kouji. Hurry up. We have to catch up with those men." Said Tasuki.   
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. I hope we get a good haul this time." Kouji said. Tasuki and   
Kouji were two bandits from Mt. Leikaku. Tasuki was 17, had orange hair, amber eyes,   
and fangs. He wore a dark trench coat and carried his tessen (magical fan that spurts fire)   
in a holder strapped to his back. Kouji was 19, had dark blue hair, blue eyes, and a scar   
on his left cheek. He had on dark pants and a lose fitting white shirt.   
They were on their way to a heist, when all of a sudden a hole appeared in the   
sky, and two figures fell out of it. "What the fuck…." Tasuki started, but was cut off as a   
blonde haired girl fell on him. The dark haired girl fell a few feet away from him, and   
was caught by Kouji. "Ummm…….. what just happened here?" Kouji questioned. "I   
don't know, but it looks like these two girls are unconscious." Tasuki stated. "Hey,   
come on, we can't just leave them here. Let's take them back to the hideout. Maybe then   
we can figure out what the hell that thing in the sky was." Kouji said. "Grumble   
grumble…… I don't know. Well, Chichiri's there, so maybe he could help. I'll take this   
one, you get the other." Tasuki hoisted the blonde over his shoulder, as Kouji did the   
same for the other girl. They carried them back to their hideout so they could make some   
sense of the situation.   
"Ti…mmm…Tina?" Sara slowly awoke, and screamed as she registered the three   
men hovering over her. "Wha….wha…..what's going on!" she stuttered. That's what we   
want to know." Tasuki stated. Sara examined the three figures in the room. One orange   
haired fanged-bay, one dark blue haired one with a scar on his left cheek, and one light   
blue haired with a staff and a very happy expression on his face. The she scanned the   
room and found Tina lying next to her, asleep, hands bound behind her back. Then she   
realized that she was tied up too. "HEY! What's the big idea." She yelled. "Well, we   
weren't sure if you were dangerous or not no da." Said the smiling staff guy. "Well, I'm   
not! Let me go!" "What's your name no da?" "Sara…." "I'm Chichiri no da. And   
that's Tasuki and Kouji." He pointed at the other two men. "Yeah. And, that thing over   
there is my friend Tina. I'm still not sure what happened to us. One minute we were   
sitting in the woods, the next we're falling through this thing with lots of lights. Now   
we're here." Chichiri sat down next to Sara and untied her and Tina. "I don't know what   
happened either, but you are welcome to stay here with us as long as you need no da."   
"Hey!" Tasuki yelled, "Who said women could stay at Mt. Leikaku?! I'm the boss   
around here and I…" "Don't worry 'bout him," Kouji interrupted, "He's an idiot. You   
and your friend can stay here. Tasuki won't mind, will he." He gave Tasuki a look. "Fine   
fine. Whatever. I'm gonna get a drink." Tasuki said as he got up and left the room.   
"Tina, Tina! Get up!" Sara shoved at her. "Wha….Stop hitting me!" was all that   
was heard before Tina chomped down on Sara's arm. "OW! Stop that! Tina no baka!!!"   
Kouji and Chichiri sweat dropped and quickly fled the room, leaving the two quarrelling   
girls alone. After a few more lumps on the head, Tina finally released Sara's arm from   
her mouth. "Grrrrr….. I'm gonna get you for this." Sara sighed while rubbed her arm.   
After Tina calmed down a bit, Sara explained what had happened, and that they were   
allowed free room and board at the bandit's hideout.   
"Tina, I know this sounds really strange, but it kind of makes sense. The guys   
that were in here before were none other than Tasuki, Chichiri, and Kouji!" "NO   
WAY!!!!" "Yes way! Through some kind of rip in time and space, we were transported   
into their world." "YEAH! Yeah! Yeah!" Tina yelled, and started bouncing around the   
room. "Chichiri, Chichiri, yeah, NO DA! I finally get to meet him!" "And I finally get   
to meet Tasuki!" Now, both Sara and Tina were bouncing around the room, running in   
circles, and yelling Wai Wai. After about ten minuets, they had to stop and calm down.   
"Tina, you know we have to keep it under our hats that we actually know them from our   
books. We have to keep it a secret. Ok? Promise?" "Promise! You know what this   
means though? No more bitchy mom!" "Yeah! No more screwed up families for either   
of us. We will be our own family with our bishonen." "This is too good to be true!"   
After rejoicing some more, the two decided to go find something to eat, since they   
were both hungry. They walked around the halls. It was like a huge maze. All of a   
sudden, Chichiri popped out in front of them in SD mode. Sara screamed and jumped   
into Tina's arms. "What no da?" Chichiri asked. "You scared Sara. She can be very   
jumpy at times." "Yyyyeah." Sara said, shakily. "Don't do that!" Tina dropped Sara,   
and she fell to the floor with a thump. "OW!" "Come with me. I'll take you to the mess   
hall no da." They followed Chichiri and in the distance they could hear talking and the   
banging of plates. When the two girls stood in the doorway with Chichiri, everything   
went silent. "Umm….. hi." Sara said. Tina and Sara walked over to a table where   
Tasuki and Kouji were. They sat down, and soon after, the commotion started again,   
releasing the tension in the room. Both girls sighed as Chichiri placed a plate full of food   
in front of each of them. They ate very quickly since they hadn't had any food all day,   
and it was almost dusk. Tasuki and Chichiri sweat dropped and Kouji chuckled as the   
girls pigged out.   
After a hearty meal, Chichiri led Sara and Tina back to their designated   
room. "Thanks Chichiri!" Tina said, as she ran up and hugged Chichiri before he left the   
room. "What do we do now?" asked Sara. "Sleep." Came the reply. Tina had already   
gotten into bed and was starting to doze off before Sara could say another word. 'Great.   
How am I supposed to sleep.' Sara thought. 'This is such a strange and new place. I'll   
never be able to get to sleep. There are too many things on my mind.' Sara sat in the   
corner, cross-legged, and tried to relax and meditate, but no such luck. She couldn't relax   
at all, and the thought of Tina sleeping soundly, only heightened her insomnia.   
Much later in the night, Sara still was wide-awake, worrying and pondering, when   
she was startled by footsteps in the hall. She peeked her head out the door and saw   
Tasuki slowly making his way to his room. After he had entered and closed his door,   
Sara crept out of her room and walked over to Tasuki's door. She took a deep breath   
gathered all her courage, and knocked on the door gently. "Yeah? Come in. It's open."   
Came the answer from inside. Sara slowly opened the door. "Tasuki?" she questioned as   
she walked in the room and closed the door behind her. "Huh? What do ya want?"   
"Ummm…. Well….. you see…. I can't sleep." She blurted out. "Che, is that all? Come   
here, sit." He patted the bed coaxing her to sit next to him. Sara walked over and sat   
down. "So, why can't ya sleep?" he asked. "I'm… I'm scared, you see. This is such a   
new and strange place," she said while trying to hold back tears, "and I just can't handle   
this!" She held her head in her hands, choking back sobs. "Oh jeez, don't cry." Tasuki   
reached out his arms and cradled the girl in his lap. "Don't worry. Everything will be all   
right." He soothed. "Just calm down. You can stay here tonight. Try and get some   
sleep, and you'll feel better in the morning. I promise." *sniff* "Thank you." Sara said   
as she lied down next to Tasuki and cradled her head on his chest. He gave her a   
comforting fanged smile. 'Heh heh, tears work every time. Ohohohoho,' were her last   
thoughts as she fell asleep. (Awwww, ain't that cute! =^-^'=)   
(Meanwhile, back home)   
Tani (Brittany): "I can't seem to find them anywhere!"   
Josh: "Where could they have gone. We just saw they a few minuets ago."   
Alissa: "Maybe they were eaten by a ravenous dragon."   
Ryan: "I doubt that, but it would be cool!"   
Tani: "Anyways….. let's just keep looking."   
Unknown to the to the two girls sleeping comfortably in the bandit's hideout, their   
friends were vigorously searching for them back in their world.   
  
  
  
Ch. 2   
  
What will happen next:   
- friends accidentally stumble upon dimension flux   
- sent to FY world   
- two girls going on a hike with the bandits and Chichiri   
- friends fall on them   
- much rejoicing   
- go back to hideout   
- have big wrestling match between Josh, Ryan, Alissa, Tani, Tina, and Sara   
- FY guys walk in get very scared   
- I'm stuck for ideas, help! Don't know what to write after that. =^-^'= heh heh


End file.
